Donny's Girl
by Silver Bullet 123
Summary: Donny rescues a girl on the streets and brings her home. She has similar interests as him and he feels strangely attracted to her. Are 'people' really made for each other? Please read and review. *Editing in progress*
1. Chapter 1

**DonnyXOC. If you don't like turtleXhuman then go somewhere else. I don't own TMNT, though if I did I'd get them back onto Cartoon Network. M for sexual violence (in first chapter only), bad language, possibly lots of blood, and for being too awesome :D  
**

Donatello squatted on a corner of a rooftop, watching life go by for the people below. Although he was surrounded by interesting sights in all four directions, his mind was completely preoccupied with something else. For the past three weeks he had been making the blue prints for a new and very complicated invention, and just last night he had hit a brick wall. He couldn't think of what else to add to his invention.

Unable to think of anything below ground, he had gone above, hoping the clean air would help him think. So deeply involved with his thoughts was he that he almost didn't hear the sound that came from an alley behind him. The only reason he heard it was that his finely tuned ears had been sharpened from years of ninja training. Drawn out of his thoughts by the sound he stood up and turned around, listening carefully for the noise. Again, Donny heard it, and this time he recognized it as a cry of pain. Immediately he was off and running, following the noise.

He stopped when he saw something happening in a dark alley across the street. Squinting, he tried to make out what was going on. He could see four people, three men and a woman from what he could tell. It looked like one of the men was on top of the woman while the other two held her down. It took a few seconds for it to click in his mind what was happening, but when it did it made his blood boil. They were raping her! Donny began running as fast as he could, trying to get to them as fast as possible and put a stop to it.

However, before he had even reached the other side of the street the man on top of her got off and said something. One of the other two men lifted something and brought it down into her chest. She screamed and a chill went through Donny's body. The men had just gotten up and were leaving the alley when Donatello used his bo staff to launch himself from the roof to right in front of the men. So angry and disgusted by what they had done, Donny didn't even think about people seeing him.

Fortunately, this was a quiet part of town and very few cars and people were out at this time of night so Donny pounded the men without anyone seeing him. His judge was swift and brutal, breaking bones, dislodging teeth, and knocking each of the men out. When he finished, he paused a moment to catch his breath before he looked at the woman. He was surprised to find her looking back at him.

He quickly put his bo away and then walked over to her side, kneeling to look down at her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, and neither will they. Not anymore," Donny said comfortingly. Though her eyes were still wide with fear and pain, a comforted look entered them.

Quickly, Donatello looked her over for wounds. His attention was immediately drawn to the knife in her chest. Suddenly realizing what it was they had drove into her body, his eyes glinted with rage. Knowing that he had to remain calm or else she might freak, he managed to keep his voice level when he talked to her.

"Okay, I'm going to take you somewhere safe where I can treat your wounds. Do you understand?" Donny said calmly. The woman nodded.

He took a moment to look over her body again. She had cuts and bruises all over. Her medium length black hair was wild and messy. Her knee length skirt was now way up past her knees, making Donny hastily avert his gaze. Knowing that her chest wound was a bad one and possibly life threatening, Donatello quickly- but gently- picked her up and then carried her a short distance to the closest manhole before he set her down briefly to pull aside the lid and then dropped down, his left arm securely around her waist as he descended the ladder.

She whimpered a bit from pain and wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself as he continued downward. When he reached the bottom, he pulled his free arm under her knees and picked her up. Donny was surprised at how light she was. It seemed as though she was afraid he'd leave her, for she still clung to his neck. Donny switched to an easy jog as he made his way back to the lair.

Despite his efforts to move swiftly, about halfway there he felt her arms begin to slip from around his neck. Looking down at her he saw she was unconscious. Realizing that he had miscalculated the amount of time he had, he began running as fast as he could with her in his arms. When he finally reached the lair and ran inside, he started for the infirmary room that he was now so glad that he had set up the year before. On his way there, he passed Leo, who looked at him with disbelief.

"Donny what are you doing?"

Leo called to him as he ran past him. Donny didn't answer. When he got into the room he immediately set her on the operating table. Then he began to take out his medical equipment. However, before he even had the chance to start treating her, he was distracted by Leo who came in and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Donny, what do you think you're doing? That's a human!" Leo exclaimed, hardly believing that his reliable younger brother who never got into trouble had actually broken the strictest and most important rule of all.

"She needs help, Leo. She's lost a lot of blood and she's probably going to go into shock soon if she hasn't already-"

"Which is exactly why we need to let other human take care of her. REAL doctors. Professionals. WE need to leave in their hands. I know you want to help her, but we can't just bring human off the street like this. You need to take her to a hospital. By bringing her here you've endangered this family."

Donatello's eyes flashed with rage as he spun around to face Leo, knocking his brother's hand away from his shoulder. The intensity of Donny's glare was so fierce that Leo flinched. Adding to his intimidating stare, Leo noticed for the first time that Donny was about three inches taller than he was.

"No. I will not leave her." Donny took a step closer to his brother, looking him in the eye in a way that only Raph had ever dared to do so before. "Do you know what they did to her Leo?" Donny asked him, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. "They raped her, Leo. Then they tried to kill her by jabbing a knife into her chest. I know because I was there. I was forced to watch them finish their dirty work because I wasn't fast enough to stop them. If I had gotten there just a minute sooner I could have stopped them from trying to kill her with that knife. If I had been there just a few minutes earlier I bet I could have stopped them altogether. I don't care if you're the leader or not. I'm not going to listen to you. I don't care what you think or say or do. I'm going to save her, so if you don't want to help, then GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Donny's voice rose from a near normal level to a shout.

Leo actually shrank back under Donny's fierce gaze and harsh words. Sensing that he had pushed Donny too far and that even for all his skills he wouldn't have a chance if Donny got any angrier and exploded, Leonardo wisely backed down. His brother didn't get angry often, but when he did he was a force to reckon with. When he was in a true rage, he would be even scarier.

Or at least his brothers thought so since he had never gotten that angry before. Although Donny had never gotten that angry before, Leo could tell that if he kept pressing his brother, Donny's record might change. Seeing that Leo wasn't going to bother him anymore, Donny calmed down and turned his attention back to the woman.

"I'll go get Master Splinter. He might be able to help," Leo said quietly, exiting the room. It was settled. She was staying. Donny took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming his pounding heart. Finally settled down, he got to work washing the blood from her body.

After Leonardo left the room, he headed for Splinter's quarters. Silently, he slid the door open and looked in. Splinter was sitting in the middle of the floor meditating. One of Splinter's eyes cracked open.

"I heard Donatello yelling. He sounded angry. Is something wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Donny brought home a friend," Leo said. Immediately Splinter understood what he meant. His other eye opened.

"Does he need my assistance with this friend?" Splinter asked. Leonardo nodded. "Very well," Splinter said, standing up. Leo let him pass as he headed for Donny's lab.

When the elderly rat entered the room he found Donny busy treating and bandaging all of her smaller cuts. "So this is your friend," Splinter said, looking over her unconscious form. Donny turned his head slightly to look at the rat.

"Yes," he said. Splinter walked forward to stand next to his son.

"Leonardo came to me and said you might need my help. Do you?"Splinter asked.

"Sure," Donny replied.

"What do you need me to do?" the rat asked.

"Right now I'm treating her smaller wounds. That's pretty easy. We can finish that fast. Then we'll treat her larger wounds and suture them closed, ending with that knife. That way she'll loose the minimum amount of blood in the time it takes to cut her open and treat any internal damage. Once that's done she will be fine, hopefully." Splinter chuckled.

"Even with the simplest of tasks you make them sound more challenging." Donny didn't answer. "You are still angry about Leonardo's actions," Splinter said.

"Let's just get this over with," Donny said curtly. Sensing that his son was in no mood to talk, Splinter quietly got to working with his son. _I know how Raph feels now, _

Donny thought…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Now here's where my chapters start getting longer. I hope you enjoy it. **

_She's pretty, _Donny thought as he watched her sleeping. Before when she had been covered in untreated cuts, bruises, and blood it had been hard to tell what she looked like. Now that her injuries had all been treated and Splinter had found a ribbon and pulled her hair back into a pony tail with it- claiming that it was important that they could see her face- he saw she was beautiful.

Her skin was pale and smooth. Medium length black curls formed a distinct willow's peak, giving her face a heart-like shape. Donny could see the collar of her robe above the snow white sheets that covered her body. The robe, in fact, was actually Splinter's robe; his newest actually. It was in the exact same style as all the others, but it was blue with a black rim and it was also longer. Not to mention, it was also in a better condition than his others.

After deciding that she would probably feel less comfortable in bloody, somewhat tattered clothing (for Donny thought it would have been a bit awkward taking her clothes off to treat her wounds, and hence, had left them on) than in a robe, Splinter had gotten a robe out of his closet. It wasn't until Splinter pulled off her jacket and then her shirt that it finally clicked in Donny's mind that to put the robe on her they would have to take her clothes off.

Donny stared dumbly at her chest- which fortunately was covered by a bra (a small size he noticed) - before he snapped out of it and dropped his gaze to the floor as he helped Splinter- who seemed oblivious to his son's reaction and not at all phased by the fact that he was undressing a _girl- _as Donny turned an unnatural shade of red. Donny did his best to avert his gaze when Splinter took her skirt off and quickly handed the robe to his father.

Thinking back at the moment, Donny couldn't help but smile. He was a really lousy pervert that was for sure. Even so, from that very brief view of her body he knew she had some really nice curves and was rather thin. Not quite underweight, but not really the right weight either.

She had the body of someone who lived on the streets, but that didn't make sense. Even Donny- who knew absolutely nothing about fashion- could tell she had been wearing clothes better than the typical street kid could even hope to afford. One thing Donny knew for sure was that she would have quite an interesting story to tell once she woke up. Deciding that she was going to be okay and that he should try to get some rest, Donny headed up to his room and went to bed…

When Donny woke up again and forced himself to crack open an eye to look at the clock, he saw he had barely been asleep for five hours. Determined to get some rest no matter what, Donny rolled to his other side so that he was no longer facing the clock and tried to get back to sleep. Tried to, but didn't succeed. After tossing and turning and staring up at the ceiling for a while, he looked back at the clock and discovered he had been awake for about an hour now. Realizing that any and all attempts at sleeping were futile, Donny reluctantly left the warm comfort of his bed and got up.

He stretched for a moment, his arms above his head, and let out a yawn before he opened his bedroom door and walked out. Then he stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. His thoughts drifted back to the woman he had rescued and he decided to go check on her. When he reached the infirmary room and pulled open the door his heart gave a little leap. The woman was tossing and turning, the sheets tangled around her legs, her face dripping with sweat. Rushing over to her, Donny realized that she was having a nightmare. Not knowing what else to do, Donny grabbed her shoulder. She jerked up into a sitting position and gave a little yelp.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay," Donny said soothingly.

Her eyes turned to his and he noticed for the first time that they were a lovely caramel color. His heart skipped a beat. Unexpectedly, she seemed to calm down at his words, or his presence, Donny wasn't sure which, and the sounds of her panting slowly faded away. They sat in silence for a while.

"I dreamed I was back in the alley," she said suddenly, "The men were there too. I was on the ground and they were looking down on me. I tried to move but I couldn't. They laughed at me. They just wouldn't stop. And I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I was… helpless."

Not quite sure how to deal with the situation, Donny put his hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting though he felt like he was completely failing. However, she seemed a bit more reassured by this small action and the fear left her eyes. Instead, her eyes started taking in her surroundings.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked Donatello quizzically. "We're in the sewers," Donny answered. "Sewers huh?" she looked around rather doubtfully. "Doesn't look like any of the sewers I've seen."

"Well, that's because we preferred something more homely than your average sewers," Donny said.

"We?" she questioned.

"Me, my brothers, and my father," Donny explained to her. "So there's more of your kind? I mean, you're not the only mutant turtle?" she asked in slight surprise.

"Yeah, my brothers are turtles like me and my father's a rat. I mean he's not really our father, he just adopted us, so we call him father, well actually, _technically_ speaking we call him Master Splinter because that's his name but-" realizing that he was drawling on and on, he stopped abruptly, blushing slightly.

"Sorry if I'm being confusing. I have a tendency to just talk on and on like that."

"That's okay. I do that a lot too," the woman said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay-"Suddenly realization hit Donny like a smack to the face. "Wait, why aren't you afraid of me?" Donny asked, drawing closer to her as he studied her face.

"What do you mean?" the woman asked in confusion.

"I mean, I'm a giant mutant turtle that can walk, talk, and beat people up with a giant stick. Most people scream and run away when they see me and my family, see what we are. Only you haven't and here you are sitting right next to one of us," Donny said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. She then through her arms up in the air and looked at him in mock horror. "Oh no, there's a giant mutant freak in the same room as me. Aaaaaahhh, somebody help me," she said in an almost monotone imitation of someone freaking out. She then smiled and giggled a little. Donny couldn't help but smile. She then cleared her throat.

"Yeah, so, anyway, back to your question. I don't judge people on their appearances, I judge them as them as a person, or turtle, or whatever they are. I mean, those guys who raped me were human and they still acted like monsters. Species has nothing to do with it as far as I'm concerned," she declared.

After hearing this, Donny felt suddenly much more attached to her. She believed in what Master Splinter had always taught them; judge a person by their actions. Donny was about to say something when a loud crash from outside made both of them jump, followed by the sounds of an angry, shouting Raphael.

"I think my brothers are awake," Donny announced.

"That one sounds really angry," she commented.

"Yes, he does. I wonder what Mikey did this time," he said more to himself than to her.

"Is Mikey one of your brothers' names?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's actually his nick name…," Donny trailed off as it occurred to him how stupid he had been. "Oh man, here I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and I was so stupid that I didn't even ask what your name was," Donny said in exasperation.

"_You_ were stupid? What about _me?_ You saved my life, treated my wounds, and gave me a place to rest and _I_ didn't think to ask what your name was," she said in much the same matter as the purple-masked turtle beside her.

"So what is your name?" Donny asked her. "Sarah," she said somewhat shyly. "Yours?"

"Donatello."

"Donatello… I like that name. You're named after **Donato di Niccolò di Betto Bardi, right?" **Donny's jaw nearly dropped to the floor right there. No one- except Splinter- that he had ever met had even a clue of who he was named after.

Sarah continued, "He was a famous early Renaissance Italian artist and sculptor from Florence. I read a book about him once." She noticed he was still looking at him with absolute amazement. "I'm really into art," she explained, understanding what the look was for.

Realizing that his mouth was still agape, Donatello closed it quickly, making a small 'click' noise.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen," she replied. "How old are _you?_"

"Eighteen." Silence followed.

"Well, uh, I think I'll go find out what my brothers are up to," Donny said awkwardly.

"Okay," Sarah replied cheerfully. When Donny exited the room and closed the door behind him, he shook his head in amazement. This girl really was something. Eighteen and she had already read about a famous artist that most people didn't even know the name of.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Mikey came skateboarding up to him. "Hey Don, how's your girlfriend?" he smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Mikey," Donny said with annoyance. Mikey studied him for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," he said slyly.

"What was Raph yelling about?" Donny asked, changing the subject.

"Mikey came skateboarding into the kitchen just as I finished pouring myself a glass of orange juice and ran into me, spilling it all over the floor, the counter, and myself," Raphael angrily from the kitchen, poking his head above the counter for he was apparently cleaning the mess.

"Mikey, you know you aren't supposed to skateboard in the kitchen at breakfast time, Leonardo said sternly as he walked onto the scene.

"Hey, the cup was plastic; it didn't break," Mikey said defensively.

"Mikey, plastic cups are the only kinds of cups that we can have in this home. You'd break glass," Donny said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, it didn't break. My point exactly," Mikey said with a grin. Leo looked at him hopelessly.

"Just… don't make anymore messes," he said finally.

"Aye, Captain," Mikey said with a salute before he turned back around on his skateboard and went to another room.

"Sometimes I just don't understand him," Leonardo said, shaking his head. Donatello said nothing. Both were silent for a while.

"Donny, I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just… she's a human and I might have over reacted because of that… If it makes you feel any better, I talked to Master Splinter and he said she can stay here as long as she wants to, if she wants to stay at all." Leonardo watched his brother expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Thanks Leo," he said a small smile playing across his lips.

Those two little words were all that Leonardo needed to hear to know he was forgiven. He suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath and he quietly let it out. He hated fighting with any of his brothers, in particular Donatello, simply because he trusted him so much and they got along so well. Donny said nothing more, but instead headed for the bathroom to freshen up. He felt like he needed a shower…

When Donny got back out of the shower, dried off, and then walked out of the bathroom, he breathed in deeply, letting the scent of cooking bacon fill his nostrils. Briefly he visited the kitchen and saw they were having bacon, eggs, and judging from the mess on the counter and the ticking timer, biscuits. Mikey was cooking, so Donny presumed that the food would be good, in comparison with Leo's or Raph's. Though naturally, the eggs would be scrambled because Mikey couldn't make anything else.

Donny then walked back to the infirmary room and opened the door to find Sarah with her hands behind her head, her back leaning against the pillow, apparently either daydreaming or deep in thought.

"Mikey's cooking breakfast," Donny said, trying to get her attention. Her caramel colored eyes shifted to him.

"I thought I smelled bacon," She announced.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She snorted and a smile spread across her face. "_Yeah_ I'm hungry. Now let's get some food," she said, pulling back the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. She then tried to stand up, but gave a little sound of pain before she grabbed her ribs and her knees started to buckle. In a flash Donny caught her and steadied her before setting her back on the edge of the bed.

"Ow," she said. "I guess my body's not quite recovered."

"Maybe instead of walking on your own and hurting yourself you should just lean on me," Donny suggested. Sarah shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Again she stood up, but this time more slowly and Donny put a hand on her back and the other on her shoulder. She swayed a little and then put her arm around his shell to help steady herself. Looking down at her, Donny realized that she was only about 5', a full foot shorter than he was now. Donny vaguely remembered when he and his brothers were fifteen. They had only been about that tall back then.

In the past three years, however, it seemed their bodies had really kicked into gear and they had all shot up several inches, Donatello being the tallest, followed by Mikey who was only about two inches shorter, then Leo, and Raph, who while was the shortest of the four was definitely the most muscular.

In fact, her head was at just the right level that it would fit nicely into the crook in his shoulder… Donny snapped out of it. He couldn't believe that he had even thought that and even more frustrating was the fact that he didn't know why he had thought that. Drawn out of his confused mind by Sarah's voice, Donny switched back to reality.

"Huh? What?" Donny said dumbly, clueless as to what she had just said.

"I said, are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to get some breakfast?" she said with a smile.

Donny realized that he had been staring at her the whole time. He blushed before he obliged and they started making their way fairly slowly to the door. When they came out of the room and started walking to the kitchen table where all of Donatello's brothers and his father were already sitting, Mikey looked up at them and huge grin slowly worked its way across his face.

"Geez, Donny, she hasn't even been here for one full day and you're already hitting on her," he joked, seeing that her arm was around his shell and his arm was around her back. Donatello was going to say something, but Sarah beat him to it.

"_Yeah!_ Aren't you jealous?" she said with a big grin, as if they really did have their arms wrapped around each other because they were love birds.

Her easy and smooth comeback to Mikey's remark through him off for a second, and his big grin faded slightly as he processed what she had said. When realization hit him it hit him hard, and his smile disappeared completely and a flustered blush spread across his face.

"Hey, I am NOT jealous," Mikey said in defense of his dignity.

"He's being defensive. That means he's jealous," Leo said joining in as everyone at the table started laughing at Mikey's expression.

After everyone stopped laughing, Donny managed to gain enough of his breath to explain. "Actually, the truth is, she doesn't have enough of her strength back to walk on her own, so I'm basically here to keep her from falling down," Donny explained to his family.

"Yes, I figured as much. Her wounds were rather severe," Splinter said with a friendly smile. Sarah looked at him with interest.

"So you're these guys' father, right?" she inquired.

"I am," he said, nodding his head.

"Well, pleased to meet you, uh, _Splinter_?" she asked in confirmation, trying to remember what Donny had called him.

"Hmmm, I presume Donatello told you what my name is?" Splinter asked.

"Yep," she said with a quick grin. "Oh and, I'm Sarah," she added, returning his warm grin. "It is an honor to meet you, Sarah," Splinter said, bowing slightly.

"Thanks. I would bow back since that seems to be the custom here, but I'm not sure my body would appreciate me doing so," she said with an apologetic smile.

"That is quite alright, my dear. Now, you may sit down and eat if you wish to," Splinter answered. Eagerly, Sarah moved forward.

Donny helped her get seated before he seated himself next to her. Almost instantly, his three brothers started talking all at once.

"WAIT!" Sarah said, holding up her hands as if to shield herself from the explosion of words that had come streaming out of their mouths. "Why don't we eat now, and then talk _after_ breakfast?" she suggested…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't written for so long. **** The plot bunnies have been running rampant in my brain and I haven't really had any impulses to write on this story. Hope you enjoy it, though.**

Taking Sarah's suggestion into account, the turtles had to content themselves with questions such as, "So how's the food?", "How are you feeling?", and, "How old are you?" (though Mikey's age question earned him a look from Splinter and a scolding about how it was impolite to ask a woman her age, much to Donatello and Sarah's amusement). She answered their questions politely and charmingly, implying to Donny that she was quite charismatic. Her words seemed practiced, but as though they were fresh and new every time. He wondered if it had something to do with her occupation- if any- and so he asked her.

"I'm pretty much an artist for hire," she answered, continuing with an explanation. "Sometimes I can paint for people or sculpt, though usually my requests tend to be based more along the lines of furniture repairs. I'm best at repairing wooden objects, though I'm not limited to that either. Although, I'll also take any other job that comes my way too. I'm not very picky."

"You must be a skilled artist to make a living like that," Leonardo observed.

She shrugged modestly. "I'm pretty good, I suppose."

"You're an artist, huh?" Mikey said, drawing the "huh" to make it sound like he was really musing about something. Sarah nodded.

He studied her for a moment, then suddenly said, "Hold on, I'll be right back!" and then jumped up out of his chair and ran to his room.

"What's he doing?" she whispered to Donny.

He shook his head and said in a tone that was all too used to Mikey's antics, "I have no idea."

They didn't have long to wait, for only a moment later Mikey came back with a sketch pad and a pencil with an unused eraser and skidded to a halt next to her.

"Draw something?" he asked.

"Michelangelo, not at the table," Splinter said sternly.

"What, she's eating," Mikey said almost with a whine. "You are done eating aren't you?" he asked her in a lower tone while glancing at her cleaned plate.

"Yes," she said, a little bewildered.

"See? She said she's done," Mikey declared.

"That may be so, but this table is not yet cleared," Splinter replied steadily.

No sooner had the words come out of the rat's mouth did Michelangelo dash around the table, picking up and dangerously balancing empty dishes, silverware, cups, and containers of butter, jam, and honey before depositing them in the sink or fridge or cupboard and then rushed back to his original place next to Sarah, his pencil and sketch pad in hand. His speed reminded Sarah of the Roadrunner who always ran from Wily Coyote; she loved that cartoon.

"How 'bout now?" he asked.

Splinter looked at his youngest son, then at Sarah in an apologetic manner, before sighing and consenting with, "Fine, I suppose… but you will also _clean _those dishes you deposited in the sink."

"I've never seen Mikey clear the table that fast before. We should make this holiday," Raphael muttered with a smirk to Leonardo just as he took a sip from his cup of orange juice. Leo almost choked as he tried to keep from laughing. It was no secret in the Hamato Clan that Mikey would make almost any excuse to get out of doing the dishes, or any chore for that matter.

Mikey however, seemed overjoyed with his victory.

"Draw something? Please?" he begged Sarah. She warily took the pad and pencil from him.

"What do you want me to draw?"

"Anything. I want to see how good you are," Mikey answered eagerly.

"Um, I can't really think of anything."

"It doesn't have to be big, just anything."

"Um… I don't know."

"I'll help you. Um, um, oh! How 'bout Splinter?" The rat covered his eyes with a paw.

"What? I'm not going to draw your father! He might not like the drawing," Sarah exclaimed in protest.

"Then don't show it to him," Mikey said simply.

Sarah looked wildly around the table at the faces of four turtles and a now very apologetic rat. All four of the turtles seemed interested. She finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, I'll do it," she muttered. Then she looked across the table at Splinter. "I apologize ahead of time if this drawing isn't as good as you like it," she said.

"That is quite alright my dear. I do believe you are in what one could call, stuck in between a rock and a hard place?" he answered, his eyes shifting to Mikey and then back to her. She nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Okay, okay, start please," Mikey urged. She could tell that he was quite eager for her to begin.

"What kind of drawing? Shoulders and above? Full body?" Sarah elaborated.

"Shoulders and above."

"Alright."

Sarah looked across the table again at Splinter. He shot Mikey a sidelong glance before he straightened in his chair. If she was going to draw him, he might as well make an attempt to look good in it.

She studied him for about ten seconds then she began. Mikey watched over her shoulder with keen interest. Even Donny couldn't resist leaning over a little. Leo and Raph glanced at each other before they got up and went behind her to watch also. If she was annoyed with her audience, Sarah didn't show it.

To Mikey's eye, her starting lines did not remind him anything of Splinter. The same pretty much followed suit for Raph and Leo. To Donatello's experienced eye, however, he could pick out the basics of her outline. He had drawn hundreds of blueprints and sketches himself, so he knew exactly what she was doing.

It did not start taking form for his three brothers until she had finished lining his rat profile. Then she started adding some more general details along his faint outline, such as the outline of his eyes, nose, and robe. Her hands worked swiftly, easily, and expertly. The light sound of the pencil against the paper was almost mesmerizing to Donny.

Then finally, she applied the final details to her sketch, making the four turtles giggle. Splinter's left ear twitched and his eyes locked on the sketch pad as he wondered what she was doing. Michelangelo in particular seemed to be giggling the hardest.

After erasing a few starter lines, she bolded out the rest of the sketch before laying down the pencil and leaning back to let the guys see it better.

"There; what do you think?" she asked them.

"It looks just like him," Raphael laughed. "Great picture. I think it was Mikey inspired."

"Gee, ya think?" Mikey said proudly as he puffed out his chest before he started laughing and could no longer keep a straight face.

"How bad is the damage, Leonardo?" Splinter asked his eldest son with a playful demeanor. He figured he could at least get an honest and straight answer out of his eldest. The sides of Leo's mouth were twitching as he tried not to smile.

"It looks just like you, though I believe Raphael was correct when he said it was Mikey inspired," Leo replied, giving up on not smiling.

Handing the sketch book to Leonardo, which then was passed to Splinter, Sarah watched his face expectantly. When he saw her drawing, Splinter's whiskers twitched before his lips gave in and drew back in a smile.

The picture was brilliant. Her skill as an artist was unquestionable. Although, perhaps he should have asked her to make an exact picture of him when she had been studying him. In the picture he wore the very same annoyed expression that he just been looking at Mikey with. She seemed to have captured his annoyance with the turtle perfectly, and he was given the impression that if he were to take the picture into the bathroom and mimic his earlier expression in the mirror, there would be little difference.

"So how is it?" Sarah asked him.

"You did a wonderful job, miss. Though Michelangelo, I believe I will have to ask her to retaliate for me some time," he said shooting the turtle a look that said, "_It's_ _on_!" Michelangelo just laughed. Sarah laughed too.

"Sorry about the expression, but it was the first one that came to mind so it just kind of ended up on the page," she said.

"That is quite alright. Though I must admit, you do a superb job capturing my annoyance with him," Splinter answered with a smile.

"That's not annoyance; that's appreciation. Appreciation for my unmatched skill in looking _sooo cool_," Mikey said making a superman stance with his fists on his hips.

"I'll be sure to include that when I draw you," Sarah commented.

"Good. I'd be disappointed if you did anything less."

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down now. Michelangelo, I believe you still have dishes to attend to. Donatello, I believe your friend may want to sit somewhere more comfortable than the table?" Splinter said restoring relative peace to his household.

Donny nodded then looked down at Sarah. "Our couch is more comfortable if you're interested," Donny said.

"That would be great."

Donny helped her up and then over to the couch while the green roadrunner (AKA Mikey) rushed to go do the dishes. After getting her seated he sat down next to her before Mikey the speedy Gonzalez slipped onto the remaining couch space just before Raphael sat down in it, earning himself a glare. Splinter sat in his chair. There was no couch space left. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other and shrugged before sitting on the floor. Donatello faintly remembered making a mental note to remind himself to look online for a larger couch several months ago. He made another mental note; get it done soon.

"Well, I suppose we know a lot about you already. It's only fair I suppose if we give you a chance to ask us a few questions," Donny said to Sarah.

"I suppose so," she mused. All was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Well, I guess question number one would be: how did you guys end up like you are now?" Sarah looked around at them with curiosity.

They all looked at Splinter. He cleared his throat before relating the story of Hamato Yoshi and the Shredder to her. The words were quite familiar to him by now. She listened attentively and with amazement at their history. The five of them had quite an interesting story to tell. When he concluded his tale, silence fell in the room again.

"Well, I don't think my story's that interesting, but I guess I might as well tell you just to be on a level playing field, so to speak," Sarah said. Almost unconsciously they all leaned forward a little as she began.

"I suppose I should just go ahead and tell you that I'm an orphan. Makes things a lot easier. Never really knew my parents. Definitely never knew my dad who apparently was nuts and killed eleven people and got a seat on death row, and my mom I only knew for a short while before she drug over dosed and died. Great family, I know.

After that I pretty much hop scotched around from orphanage to orphanage. I got adopted by a few families, but I didn't like any of them very much so I stayed in orphanages. Even when I was young I was really artistic though. It didn't matter which orphanage I was in I always made it personalized with drawings and paintings.

I worked at a carpenter's shop in high school so that's where I learned how to repair furniture, as well as work on houses and other such things. I also learned how to carve there, though the orphanages were always a bit wary about loaning me knives to practice with.

After high school, which was, well, eight months ago, heh, I started making it known that I was willing to do any kind of labor involving wood work, art, or even minor tasks ranging from dog walking to house cleaning since the economy as of late has been really bad lately and I haven't been able to find an official job.

So that's pretty much the summary of my life," she said not really meeting anyone's gaze.

Everybody was quiet for a long while.

"Sorry about the parents thing. That's pretty tough," Mikey said breaking the silence in a surprisingly sober tone.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't really think about it. It happened. You just have to accept things and move on, you know?"

"Yes, I can understand your feelings," Splinter said with a sorrowful nod. He had felt the same way in regards to his master.

"So what were you doing when those guys jumped you?" Donatello asked changing the subject. "You seemed to be dressed in pretty nice clothes."

"Oh I was on my way back home from delivering a painting to a client when they got me," Sarah answered. "I always like to look sharp when visiting clients. Besides, I don't get to dress up nice very often since usually I get hired as a carpenter. Not that I have many nice clothes, anyway. My paychecks kind of come and go. Sometimes I'll get a big one up to a few thousand dollars on a big project, but others I'll get one hundred or less."

"You must have a hard time keeping track of all your jobs," Mikey remarked.

"Sometimes," she admitted, "but that's where having a calendar comes in handy."

"Do you have to work today?" Leonardo asked with alarm.

"No, fortunately. I make room in my schedule to have Sunday as my day off," she said.

"Wait, if you only have one day off that means you'll be working again tomorrow. Are you feeling up to doing that?" Donatello asked her with concern.

She thought for a moment, going over her schedule mentally. "I can't think of anything that requires any really extensive physical effort. Tomorrow I'll be walking three dogs and taking care of them, delivering three paintings, and then dropping off a repaired table and four chairs with it. I've actually got kind of a lull in my schedule at the moment so there's not a lot to do."

"Still, if you aren't feeling better by tomorrow maybe it would be best if you had some help," Donny insisted. "Master Splinter, do you think April or Casey would be willing to do that?"

"I believe so, though what they are doing tomorrow I am not sure. Just between us though, I am sure it would be wise to be careful with enlisting the assistance of Mr. Jones. He means well, but his coordination leaves something to be desired," Splinter answered thoughtfully. Raphael snickered. The turtles knew that Casey was the ultimate klutz.

"Who are April and Casey?" Sarah inquired.

"Oh they're our friends," Donny explained. "Human friends," he added.

"Ah," she said. "That sounds good if they'd be willing to."

"Alright, then I guess we'll see how you're feeling tomorrow to decide that," Donny said.

"Which reminds me, would you like to go back to your home?" Leonardo asked.

"No, I think I'm good for the moment. This place is a bit roomier anyway," Sarah said.

"In that case, you really should hang out in my room," Mikey said arching his eyebrows.

"Let me guess, you have more requests?" she asked.

"Shell yeah! Come on, let's go!" he said jumping up to his feet and offering her a hand. Sarah looked at Donatello and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I suppose. But not all day," Sarah answered taking his hand.

"Deal," Mikey said shaking her hand briefly to seal the deal before he helped pull her to her feet and started walking her to his room.

Donny watched them feeling strangely… jealous? He shook the thought from his head. No, he was not jealous of Mikey. But if he wasn't jealous… what was he? Being unable to find an answer, his own question went unanswered…

**Awwww, poor Donny's feeling left out. **** LOL, not for long though.**


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello got up from the couch and slowly made his way to his room. He had just entered when he sensed a presence following him.

"Need something, Leo?" he asked his brother without even looking around.

"Yeah… kind of," he answered coming in after him.

Donny sat on his bed and Leo followed suit.

"So, what is it?" Donny asked him.

"It's Sarah. There's something… strange. She was so vague in the way she told us about herself. I can't explain really, but I feel like she's holding back information about something. Like, she hasn't told us her last name. It's almost like she doesn't want us to know that. I know, I know, you probably think I'm just being paranoid, but I just want to make sure she's… safe, I suppose. Could you try to dig up some information about her for me?" Leo asked.

Donny couldn't resist cocking his head to the side ever so slightly as he examined his brother. His eyes did seem troubled. That was unusual for Leo.

"Alright, I suppose, but I don't know if she'd want me snooping around without telling her," Donny answered.

"Yeah, sorry, I just can't really think of anyone else around here that could do something like this," Leo responded quickly with an apologetic expression.

Donny sighed. "Alright, I'll do it. When do you want me to start?"

"Whenever it's convenient for you. I don't really have a deadline or anything," he answered with a shrug.

"That would be now then. Alright, I'll start," Donny said getting up and starting over to his computer.

"Okay. Thanks Donny," Leonardo said as he stood and then exited the room.

Donatello sat behind his computer and turned it on. It was going to take some time, but he was sure he could find something about her with some digging. After all, that was one of the things that he did best.

Still, it did make him feel a little unsettled to be doing this to Sarah behind her back. He just hoped she didn't find out…

_This kid is like the annoying little brother that I never had_, Sarah thought as Mikey showed her another one of his drawings. He was pretty good, though their art styles weren't quite the same. He seemed more like a cartoon artist to her, and it showed in his more goofy drawings. Still, some of them were amusing. Now she just wished she could get him to stop showing her drawings of Silver Sentry.

They were sitting cross-legged on the floor with his drawings and sketches all laid out on the floor in small piles in whatever order he placed them in, and the folders and binders they went in off to the side. _He must at least have over a couple hundred._ Her eyebrow twitched.

She caught sight of a drawing of his of a woman in a pink suit. "Who's this?" she asked picking it up. It wasn't a drawing he'd shown her yet.

"Oh, that was Battling Bernice," Mikey said.

"Was?" Sarah inquired.

"Yeah. She was killed in a battle," he answered.

"Oh."

She picked up another. "How about this guy?"

"Nobody," Mikey replied.

"Um, nobody?" Sarah looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, Nobody. That's his name. Well, his unofficial name anyway," Mikey explained.

"Queer," she answered.

"He is a little weird," Mikey nodded in agreement, "but I guess he's pretty cool too, though he's not in the same class as Silver Sentry in awesomeness." _Who is, other than Silver Sentry himself apparently?_

She picked yet another. Another man in dark clothes. "And this guy?"

"That's a Foot ninja. See?" he said pointing at the little red symbol on his chest.

"Why are you drawing your enemies?" she asked incredulously.

"I got bored! And besides, they do look a little intimidating, though I wouldn't say their skill is all that impressive. But these guys-" Mikey grabbed a drawing of the Foot elite, "- are the bomb. They're Shredder's four elite guards. We've fought them a few times and they're pretty tough. Plus they have nice hats," Mikey ended somewhat randomly.

She couldn't help but laugh at that last comment. "Whatever you say," she said shaking her head with amusement.

"Okay, now hold on a sec, I want to show you a drawing," Mikey said as he started searching through his papers. _Doesn't he mean another one?_

After searching for a few seconds he apparently found what he was looking for, because he held it up proudly and announced, "Found it!" Then he held out to her for her to take.

His drawing was of a man wearing metal spiky armor and a helmet with a somewhat Foot shaped symbol as a headpiece. "Is this… Shredder?" she asked.

"Yes it is," Mikey said, studying his own drawing in her hand. "I did it wrong, though. He doesn't look scary enough… or muscely enough," he said, critiquing his work.

"You did the eyes wrong if you were going for intimidating. They need to be more slanted," she said slowly, looking it over. "And as for being muscular enough, I think you should learn a thing or two about anatomy."

"Mmmhhmmm," Mikey mused as he looked at it. Then his eyes brightened and he looked at her. "Hey, could you teach me a thing or two?" he asked eagerly.

"Um, I guess," she said with surprise.

"Great, let's start now!" he exclaimed scrambling up, going to a drawer in his desk to get fresh paper.

_Well, I did bring this upon myself,_ Sarah thought with a mental sigh, and grudgingly, a smile…

Donatello sat back in his chair and stared at the screen gloomily. _Well, she was right when she said her father was a killer,_ he mused to himself. He had managed to dig up the article regarding her father's killings. If he had his math right, Sarah was six when her dad was arrested. She had been without a father right from the beginning of her childhood.

His name had been Joshua Ruiz. He had had a squeaky clean criminal record right up until they discovered he was responsible for not only the murders but also the rapes and beatings of eleven women. Before he had died, a psychologist had run some tests on him, and discovered that he was a psychopath, which did explain a lot of how he could have done it without feeling any remorse. He couldn't feel empathy.

After some more searching through somewhat illicit methods, he managed to find additional information on her mother. Her mother had been a happy woman till said event before she had a mental breakdown. Then she had become addicted to alcohol and drugs before she had become depressed and drug overdosed on pain medication.

Being without parents or any living relatives, Sarah Ruiz was put into the nearest orphanage. She would grow up in orphanages until her eighteenth birthday and the end of her senior year in high school. Sarah had been adopted three times, but had volunteered to go back into the system, for what reasons were unclear.

Quite honestly Donatello was a little shocked. He certainly didn't wonder why she hadn't given them much detail. Still, one thing was still bothering him. Why did she willingly leave three families to go back in the system? It didn't make any sense, not to him anyway.

Suddenly, he heard his door open. Turning his head he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Sarah leaning against the door frame. Quickly he exited out of the articles.

"Hey Sarah. Feeling any better?" he asked casually, his heart still racing.

She laughed. "If you mean by I'm no longer being held hostage by Mikey, then yes," she said.

"Heh, sorry about that. He's rather… clingy at times," Donny answered.

"You can say that again."

"Okay- he's rather clingy at times."

"Oh be quiet you," she scolded before smiling. He smiled back.

Looking away from him, she examined his room. She seemed rather curious about all of his equipment and orderly drawers and bins, though her eye especially caught on his sketches at his desk.

"What are you drawing?" she asked as she limped across his room over to his desk. He quickly got up and helped her over to it.

"I'm drawing blueprints," he answered.

"Blueprints of what?" she inquired.

"Various vehicles and appliances. Like this one-" he picked up one on the shell cycle, "- this is Raph's shell cycle. And this one-" he picked up another, "- is the battle shell. I've been trying to add a new upgrade to it, but I can't really think of anything."

"Do all of your creations have the word "shell" in them?" she asked.

"No, not all of them," he said defensively, "…just most of them," he grudgingly admitted. She laughed at his defensiveness and he blushed.

Grabbing one she held it up. "So is this the shell coffee maker?" she teased him.

"No, that's just repairs to the _coffee maker_ that Mikey broke a week ago," he said with a playful glare. She just smirked at him.

"So," she said, changing the subject, "you said you were making an upgrade to the battle shell?"

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Where is it?"

"The battle shell?"

"Yes."

"Oh, it's in the garage, he said. She looked at him with confusion.

"You have a garage?"

"Yep."

"In the _sewers_?"

Well, no, actually it's right above our lair in a building, but we just call it the garage," he explained.

"Oh, okay," she said in understanding.

"So why do you want to know?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see it," she said with a hopeful smile.

"You want to see it?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, and maybe some of your other creations," she hinted mildly.

"Well, sure, I could show you. But first I want to know something. Why do you call them my 'creations'?" he asked her.

"Because mechanics is just another form of art," Sarah said.

"Art?"

"Yes."

"I don't understand."

In creating a machine you must add parts to make it work and remove parts that don't work or no longer work, just like a painter must add color to his or her work and paint over objects or colors that are no longer wanted. And if an invention becomes too poorly designed or is not what the inventor wanted, he may have to toss it and start again, just as a sculptor may have to do if his work does not come out right."

"I think I get what you're saying," he said with a thought full nod."I've never thought about it like that before. That's really insightful."

"Well thank you," she said flattered.

"You're welcome," he said feeling a blush coming on.

They stood in silence for a moment before Donny cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, you wanted to see the battle shell?" he reminded her.

"Oh yeah! Um, okay, lead the way," she said quickly, hastily lowering her eyes.

Donny took her arm and helped her to his door. Although she was still very stiff, Donny could tell she was walking a little better.

As Mikey heard them make their way to the door, he rushed away from the other side of Donatello's slightly open door and flipped onto the couch beside Raphael, who was watching wrestling.

Although he had originally been only looking for Sarah to try to persuade her back into his room with some devilish charm and charisma, he had found her in Donny's room and had been instantly persuaded by himself to eavesdrop.

He waited until Donny and Sarah were out of earshot before he leaned over to Raph and giggled, "They were so totally flirting."

Raphael only sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mikey, I have heard so much garbage like that come out of your perverted young mind that I no longer dare to believe any of it."

"No, I'm serious. They were flirting alright," Mikey insisted. "The pauses were just right, the awkward moments in place, the compliments nice, the-"  
"-Sound of me throwing you in a dumpster and your lips sealed with duct tape," Raphael muttered. Mikey sighed.

Alright, if you don't want to believe me that's your problem. You see, I was just thinking-" Mikey stopped suddenly. "Nah, never mind, you obviously don't' want to hear my idea."

Raph's head turned ever so slightly. "What are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, no, you don't want to hear it," Mikey turned his head up, crossed his arms and looked away.

Raphael sighed and looked up at the ceiling before saying, "Alright, I'll bite. What is your idea, Mikey?"

Mikey twirled around and got beak to beak with his brother, who went cross-eyed trying to look him in the face. "Remember that time when we were teasing Donny about how he'd probably never end up with a girlfriend?" Mikey rapidly asked. Raphael blinked a few times.

"Yeah… I guess," Raphael replied.

"Well, here's the perfect opportunity to help him get one," Mikey said with a grin.

"I'm not gonna help you hook those two up," Raphael said dismissively.

"Oh come on, you haven't even thought about it," Mikey pouted.

I ain't thought about it 'cause it ain't worth think 'in about," Raph answered.

Oh come on Raph. Just think about all the times Don's done stuff for us, often without even a thank you from the rest of us. How many times has he repaired your shell cycle? Your punching bag? How many times has he made us all cool things? Wouldn't it be fair if for once, we did something nice for him?" Mikey finished his persuasive speech, looking at his older brother beseechingly.

A look of mock shock came over Raphael's face. "Gasp, Mikey, are you actually volunteering to do something unselfish?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Mikey said with a dignified air.

"Gee, what brought this up?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure. All I know is one morning I woke up to an exhausted Donny in the kitchen fixing the toaster that, I, um, heh, broke again, and I felt strangely guilty and I felt a need to repay him for all of his kind deeds."

Raphael yawned. "And the idea for a girl friend came about when?"

"Well, actually, it didn't come about until after he saved Sarah," Mikey confessed.

Raphael snorted. "You're a true visionary, Mikey. I'll give you that."

"Well, that's true and all, but anyway, I need some help on this one, and I know there's no way Leo or Splinter would help me. So please Raph, will you help me?" he asked.

"Why don't ya just let Donny make his own moves, if he makes any?" Raphael complained.

"Because you know Donny. He's too shy and reclusive to go for it and take the initiative," Mikey answered.

"And us helping is going to help him take the initiative?"

"Yes, it will," Mikey said with confidence.

Raphael considered him for a moment with a weary mind. "What's in it for me" he asked finally.

Mikey snorted. "And you were the one calling me selfish."

"Hey, this is _your_ project. Be thankful if you get my help at all."

"Alright, alright. Um, I'll do your chores for a week," Mikey said with a bitter sigh. He hated chores.

Raphael raised an eyebrow. But Mikey hates chores. _All the more reason to rub it in his face._

""Make it three weeks or no deal."

Mikey opened his mouth to object. "Three weeks? Are you kidding me? Make it two weeks," he bartered.

"Three weeks, or no deal," Raphael said calmly.

Seeing that there was no way his older brother was going to budge, Mikey let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright, victory is yours," he said. They shook hands to seal the deal before promptly going their separate ways. Mikey to his room to plan out his scheme, and Raphael back to his show…

_A man in a black suit walked down a clean white hallway, his shoes making subtle click sounds that seemed amplified in the silence. His tinted glasses reflected the ceiling lights in streaks, and hid his dark eyes. He stopped beside a door marked L17. Swiftly he punched in the security code on the panel beside the door, and it slid open. He stepped into the lab._

_Pausing a moment, he allowed his eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. Some chemicals and bacteria were sensitive to light, so there was little of it. In a moment, he could make out all he needed to see. There were twenty tables in the room, and double that number of lab technicians; two at every table, excluding an extra table at the very end away from the others with one man working at it. Their project was so complex that it required a vast number of intelligent beings to break it down, examine it, and run tests on it. Mutated DNA was indeed very complex, especially that of a twice mutated turtle._

_He paused at several of the tables and skimmed over them, making the lab techs slightly nervous, but he never stayed at any of them for long. Instead, he gradually approached the lone man at the far end of the room hunched over a microscope, obviously deeply in focus. The man didn't even seem to notice as his superior stopped behind him. He paused, watching the scientist with a patient air before speaking._

"_It seems to be very interesting whatever you're looking at. Care to share it with me?" _

_His head moved up slightly before he turned around. _

"_Oh, sir, it's you. Huh, I didn't even hear you approach," he said with a slightly embarrassed smile._

"_Just as well. I'm pleased you're so deeply involved in this study," the other man continued. "Speaking of which, how is it progressing?"_

"_It is doing fantastically. We're 96.45% complete," the lab tech said with a self pleased smile._

"_Good, very good. In very little time we'll be able to put it to use," the other man said with a nod._

"_It really is quite impressive. Not only was the turtle mutated a first time with an unidentified mutagen, but a second time by another creature. It has taken very extensive studying to identify the key components and genes, but I believe that the reactivation process will be effective. Once it is fully operational, it should re-mutate the turtle into the second mutation stage once more. _

_Although, since the second mutation seemed to reactivate its instinctual and more animalistic nature, it will take some time doing live and direct studies to control that before the creature can be manageable. Afterwards, however, it may become as useful as you originally intended for your… own projects, I suppose," the man mused. _

"_Which does make me curious; what are you planning to do with the creature once it's under control? I've heard there are several other intelligent beings mutated in the same manner that would try to rescue him. What are you going to do about that?"_

"_Your curiosity is not unfounded. Normally I wouldn't tell anyone this, but, seeing as you're heading this project and will be heading the control project as well, I suppose I can tell you," the man in the black suit paused, an excited and eager glint in his eye. _

"_Those three other turtles and that one rat that this one calls family will all be killed by their own kin. Once I have control over him, he won't hesitate to destroy them in his animalistic mindset, while they will refuse to hurt one of their own, which will be their very undoing. The one crocodile I have slight concerns about, for he will be just as large as the turtle, but with a few tranquilizer darts he will quickly become outmatched and disposed of as well. _

_Once his fellow mutants are out of the way, I am sorry to say that it may be required to eliminate his human allies as well, but they'd only get in the way so it might have to be done unfortunately. And then, I can use him to destroy my enemies who try to harm me and my purpose," the man said calmly, his voice expressing the excitement in his eyes that was hidden by his glasses. _

_The man in front of him listened in shocked awe. "You have such high confidence in him," he said finally._

"_Yes… I have seen his physical capabilities. At first his movements seemed clumsy, but that can quickly be erased with a few… exercises, especially since he already has combat training, some of which he will recall. With his full potential put to use, few creatures on this planet could match his strength, speed, and versatility. He will be more powerful and useful once his capabilities are put to a set task," the other man continued._

"_Well… I wish you luck with that, though first I must wish to luck to __**finding**__ him. I'm sure that will be the most difficult part," the man continued._

"_Yes… it might very well be," Agent Bishop mused, his eyes seemingly focused on something on the wall. Indeed it would be… _

_

* * *

_

**Yep, Bishop's gonna get mean :) Watch out Donny, he's coming for you o Anyway, there were some parts where I kept getting writer's block so if it's a little choppy or bland I apologize. This is a low moment in the story anyway. So Please Review, I would love to hear some feedback. :)**


End file.
